


【胜出】Beta的自我修养02

by HoneyLatte



Category: My academia hero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLatte/pseuds/HoneyLatte
Summary: ABO个性，口交





	【胜出】Beta的自我修养02

　　金发少年死死盯着被口水沾湿而闪着细碎透亮微光的一截巧克力棒，眼尾锋利的血眸缓缓眯起，似是为了使视野更清晰，但暗沉深邃的瞳仁使得这个动作更像是猎食者进食前的信号。

　　仍旧在和巧克力棒作斗争的绿谷对即将降临的危险一无所觉，因为得不到对方的回应，他壮着胆子将巧克力又抽出去一截，剩下刚好适合咬断并吞咽下去的大小，正要合拢牙齿截断嘴里的食物，手腕突然被大力攥住，巧克力被另一只手强行夺走扔出了窗外。

　　绿谷不明所以地“诶”了一声，还没来得及质疑金发少年莫名其妙的行径，就被手腕上的力道拽着站起来，一路踉踉跄跄地跟在对方身后出了教室。

 

　　“小胜、小胜你要带我去哪？”绿谷试图摆脱幼驯染的钳制，但别说他只是个肌肉群并不发达的新晋Omega，就算他是Alpha，也挣不开少年有个性加持的束缚，仿佛处处比不上眼前人、永远只能追随着对方背影的定式，如同他天生无个性的事实一样，是附骨之疽的诅咒，是不可改写的命运，似乎除了妥协和顺从，什么也做不了。

　　可绿谷出久就像是长着一块无法磨灭的反骨，从来不曾停下和无个性命运的抗争。

　　但反抗小胜？无论是以前还是现在，都好像很难做到啊，绿谷看着眼前尚且不算宽阔却格外令人安心的结实肩膀，苦笑着放弃了微不足道的抵抗，任由少年动作粗鲁地将他拖拽进杂物间、用力掼倒在墙上。

 

　　似乎因为什么原因而处在暴怒中的金发少年并没有控制力道，绿谷小小的惊呼了一声，后背却没有传来意料中的疼痛，几个不算坚硬的空纸箱子像是软垫一样卸掉了冲撞力，可还没等他松口气，倚着箱子才不至于摔倒的身体忽然被覆上了一具触感坚硬的身躯，绿谷震惊地张口欲呼，惊慌的词句却连同唇舌一起被凶狠地咬进了另一张嘴里：“唔……”

　　热度顺着两人身体相贴的位置传过来，烫的绿谷几乎要哆嗦了起来，可那炙热的感觉，犹不及被一起长大的幼驯染强吻这一事实带来的冲击大，等等……这真的是强吻不是撕咬吗？

　　水润的嘴唇早被锋利的犬齿啃破了皮，混杂着铁锈味的唾液和舌头被霸道地吸吮到对方口中，舌根被唆地发麻，绿谷艰难地吞咽着所剩不多的口水，十分担心自己的舌尖会被完全不懂接吻技巧的幼驯染咬断，但他很快就没心情发愁已经叛变到对方领土的舌头了，一只掌心濡湿的大手不知什么时候从衣摆处探了进来，正顺着柔软的腰肢向上攀爬。

　　绿谷惊恐地睁大了双眼，手忙脚乱地推搡着由于不明原因失了智的少年，努力缩回舌头躲避着对方如影随形的狂暴亲吻：“唔、等、不……”

　　然而他的挣扎却像是到嘴的鸭子试图展翅逃跑一般，激怒了本就心情奇差的野兽，不但没能阻止野兽的行径，反而迎来了更为激烈强势的镇压。

 

　　试图反抗的双手被对方单手钳制着压在头顶上，唇舌重新被夺，两具温度逐渐升高的身体越贴越紧，几乎到了密不可分的地步，愈加急促的喘息交融在一起，脸周一团团的热气再分不清是谁吐出来的，吸进去时却化成了一朵朵的棉花，堵塞住了绿谷本还算得上清明的大脑。

　　或许是猎物的温顺抚平了捕食者的狂躁，最初疾风暴雨般的厮磨啃咬渐渐转化成了和风细雨般的舔舐磨吮，天赋异禀的少年即使是在接吻这样的事情上都领悟能力一流，不过几番尝试便找到了能让幼小猎物放松警惕、逐渐沉溺其中的节奏。

　　纤长浓密的睫毛缓缓垂落，绿发少年不知不觉卸下了最后的防备，他扬起纤细的颈脖，湿热的舌尖如同轻软的鸟羽，轻轻扫过对方敏感的上颚，笨拙而青涩的回应着这个突如其来，却让他完全无法抗拒的湿吻。

　　

　　狂风大作，烈火浇油。

　　嘴唇被重重一咬，阖着眼睛的绿发少年痛的呜咽一声，尚未来得及抗议，双膝忽然被一条结实有力的长腿强势顶开，挤挤挨挨地深入进去，直到抵住了他的鼠蹊，左右微动揉刮着他敏感的大腿根部，制造出一波又一波令绿谷全身颤栗发软的陌生浪潮。

　　上下接连失守，越来越强烈的困惑和不安促使着绿谷勉强清醒过来，他试图合拢双腿，驱逐走那令他深感惶恐的入侵者，可下一刻，胸前的红樱突然被指尖夹住，一道令人酥麻的电流直直劈中了绿谷混乱不堪的大脑，让他毫无防备的从嗓子里滚出一声黏腻的轻哼。

　　这一声近似娇喘的呻吟，像是某种象征着战役开始的号角，又像是打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，让本就超出绿谷预料的情形更加失控了起来。

　　

　　当绿谷被一只大手捏着脸颊撬开嘴巴，湿润的口腔里被强行塞进一根粗壮滚烫的阴茎时，他无论如何也想不通，明明只是趁着下课时间发会呆吃了根巧克力棒，为什么事情会变成这样——

　　和他从小一起长大的幼驯染，从来没有好好叫过他名字、脾气暴躁的小胜，为什么会紧紧扣着他的头，让他做这种事呢？

　　柠檬清爽的香气混着汽水的甜味，乘着呼吸钻进鼻腔，这让人立刻会联想到炎炎夏日和沙滩排球的味道让绿谷震惊得近乎呆滞，小胜的信息素，竟然是柠檬汽水味儿的吗？

 

　　似乎是发觉了他的走神，头顶上传来一声又低又哑的嗤笑，下一瞬，粗长的性器毫不留情地捅开了他窒闭的喉腔，直达最深处，强烈的不适感让退无可退的绿谷只能不停地涌动喉结，艰难地吞咽口水以缓解干呕的冲动，眼眶泛出生理性的泪水，欲落不落地挂在眼尾。

　　填满了整个口腔的阴茎后退了一截，绿谷立刻得救般的用舌头顶住了滚烫的龟头，试图将这个凶狠的家伙推出去一些，舌尖因此不可避免地沾上了马眼溢出来的咸腥腺液，灼烧般的热辣感觉立时顺着舌尖蔓延了整个口腔，挂在眼角的泪水瞬间就被冲落了下来，在绯红的脸颊上蜿蜒出一道道晶莹的痕迹。

　　绿谷尚未反应过来这过于刺激的辛辣口感从何而来，那根霸道的性器又冲了进来，眼泪因为生理性干呕的恶心感簌簌直落，雪上加霜的是，那火烧火燎般的刺痛竟随着口水沿途淌过整个食道，直至在胃里燃成了不容忽视的一团火，这约等于生吞了一整棵红艳艳小米辣椒的连绵痛感，让完全不会吃辣的绿谷激烈的反抗了起来，他一边奋力掰着钳制他的大手，一边拼命收缩口腔以表达他的抗拒，从喉咙鼻腔滚出一串串的幼猫似的呜呜声。

　　“操！”本就湿热紧致的喉腔突然剧烈收绞了起来，像是无数只柔软的手同时抚摸在鼓胀的性器上，汹涌澎湃的浪潮拍的爆豪头皮一炸，他迅速退后抽出阴茎，但已经晚了，丝毫不懂得压制快感延后高潮的初哥小爆豪，仅仅在绿谷的嘴里坚持了三分钟不到，就将腥浓的存货交代了个干干净净。

　　被口水包裹成透亮深红色的小爆豪欢快地跳动着，将粘稠的乳白色液体吐在潮红一片的娃娃脸上，湿哒哒的白浊顺着光滑的脸颊缓缓淌下，白红交错的景致，让本就眼角眉梢挂满了情潮的青涩脸蛋看起来更淫糜色情了，偏偏那比性爱娃娃更诱人的绿发少年对此毫不自知，湿亮的碧绿眼睛里几乎看不到多少情欲的痕迹，反倒是透着不谙世事的迷茫和困惑。

　　仍旧踩在高潮浪尖上的金发少年脸色却并不怎么好看，甚至颇有几分阴沉沉咬牙切齿的意味。

 

　　“呜哇，辣死了，”绿发少年吐出一小截粉嫩的舌尖，做了几个被烫到了哈气吸气的动作，他全然没有注意到自家幼驯染越来越难看的脸色，自顾自小声嘟囔着：“唔，是什么这么辣……”他似是想到了什么，被泪水沾湿的浓密睫毛猛地一颤，他伸出食指从自己脸上沾了一点新鲜的白色液体，神情严肃的如同在做什么重要实验。

　　绿谷将食指塞进了嘴里，然后像是发现了什么新大陆一般惊叹出声：“啊，果然是这个！小胜的精液是辣味的！”


End file.
